Undine: Seven Stories Katara Week 2014
by Nagone
Summary: A collection of fanfiction for Katara Week 2014. Rated K to M, with each chapter marked depending on rating. The collection will be given a general rating of "T".
1. Flow, Day 1 (Rated: K)

**Flow**

A Katara and Kya Fanfiction

For Katara Week 2014, Day 1

By Nagone

* * *

**Summary: **There's magic in bending under the full moon.

**Genre:** Supernatural

**Rated:** K

**Words:** 598

**Prompt:** Family

* * *

The moon sat fat in the sky, a round blob of rock illuminating the clear, indigo ight sky. It s light shone down on Lake Laogai, illuminating Katara and Kya's campsite at the fringe of the lake.

"That should do it," Katara said, flopping onto her bedroll. The fat, puffy sleeping bag squished beneath her, cushioning her bottom from the hard ground. Kya smiled and nodded, adjusting the spit over the fire. Smoke rushed around the mullets, crisping the flesh. A bit of fat dripped into the fire and it hissed.

"Dinner's almost done mom," Kya chimed, waving her hand towards the bucket near their tend. A tendril of water shot up and into the fire, diminishing its flames. She removed the stick, six crisp fish steaming. "Let's dig in!"

Katara smiled, mouth burning as she bit into the tender flesh. It scaled her throat as she swallowed. "Good?" she asked, fanning her burning tongue. Kya laughed, and took a bite from hers.

"Great," she answered around a mouthful of fish. She gulped hard, and smiled. "So, why'd we come camping all of the sudden?" she asked, adjusting on hr own bedroll. She toed off her shoes, feet welcoming the rush of warm night air against them.

"Well, I just wanted to… share something with you," Katara responded. She took another bite of her fish and turned her gaze towards the moon. After a few moments of silence, her mouth was empty. "As you know, the moon is what taught our people how to bend water, how to push and pull the tides, how to work the balance of water." Kya nodded: none of this was new.

"At night, our powers grow stronger. Even the most unskilled bender can turn this," she cast her hand towards the bucket, and water rose up, enveloping Katara's arms, "into this." She shifted her arms and the water morphed into a

"The moon grants us amazing power, enough that with it, we can do great things." Katara smiled at her teenage daughter, blue eyes glowing beneath the moonlight. "Come, let's go into the lake together."

Katara shifted towards the lake, and closed her eyes. She exhaled and let her mind empty, and dove in. The water, cool and smooth, pulled at her, and she didn't fight it. Instead, she allowed it to suck her deeper, closer to the heart of the Lake.

Slowly, she began to gather water around her, forming it in her spirit to morph into a series of tentacles that sprouted from her shoulders. She shifted her arms and they whirled, lifting her up into the air as she bounced across the lake water, laughter echoing around the area. Kya watched, eyes wide, and quickly dashed into the water, wading and letting herself go beneath the clear blue surface.

She popped up, spring high into the air on a fountain of water. Quickly, she shook herself and formed hollow eclipses of water jets around her, manipulating them as they bounced her around the lake. She tumbled inside of them, laughter joining Katara's as they danced around the lake, water flowing between them.

Soon, they exhausted themselves, and the moon sank, dipping bellow the tree line in the faint dawn of the new day. Kya yawned, letting the last bits of energy carry her back to the shore, and she tumbled into the sand, shaking off the grains as she made her way to the tent. Katara met her there, soaked to the core, a smile still on her lips. "Bed?" Kya asked.

Katara nodded, embracing her daughter. "Bed, darling."


	2. The Water of the Covenant, Day 2 (T)

**The Water of the Covenant**

A Katara and Kya Werewolf AU Fanfiction

For Katara Week 2014, Day 2

By Nagone

* * *

**Summary: **The blood of the covenant is thicker than the water of the womb.

**Genre:** Supernatural

**Rated:** T

**Warnings:** mentions of blood

**Words:** 689

**Prompt:** Matriarch

**Author's Note:** The prompt was matriarch, and although this is a bit of a "rule breaker" I wanted to portray Katara as the female leader to a pack of women wolves. It's a bit of a different take on the term, but I hope it's befitting.

* * *

They met on a pale night, upon the snow dunes outside the village center.

It was a gather of women, teens and young women, blue eyes bright under the full moon. They wore no shoes, and despite the biting wind, nothing more than their undergarments, now that their robes and clothes were cast aside.

"Welcome, my sisters," Katara intoned. She lifted her arms up and the women organized into a loose circle around her. Yips and snarls filled the air, but they quickly faded, caught on the wind. "We come together, as always, to celebrate _Yue_, Mother Moon, the creator of our gift." Howls roses once more, heads tipping back towards the sky. "Tonight, she offers us up new pack mates, girls who have reached maturity in our tribe, and who are ready to become women. They are Buniq," Katara motioned to a girl, short and round, with pale blue eyes and messy brown hair, "Yakone," a girl with jet black hair bobbed around a heart shaped face, "And Nukka, sister to Yakone," a girl that, like her sister, wore bobbed hair too. "These, too, are a part of her promise to our nation."

Buniq, Yakone, and Nukka, her younger sister, stepped forward, blue eyes wide. Kya, Katara's daughter, positioned herself behind them, a wall to protect them from the circle. "Do not fear," Kya whispered, leaning forward. She smiled, sharp canines extending down to her lips.

"Do we take these girls to become One with us? To feast upon the Moon's bounty?" Katara called. All around, voice eschoed a single response: "Yes!" Nukka reached fro Yakone's hand and squeezed, while Buniq bit back nervous tears.

Katara looked to her daughter. "Beta Kya, do you accept them?"

"Yes," Kya answered. "They are worthy of The Covenant." She said it proudly.

"Then let their blood fall upon the light of the moon, and allow her the rite of judgment." Kya nodded and drew a weapon from the sheath about her hip. It glinted under the pale light, the curved blade sleek and sharp.

"This will hurt," Kya told them, "if you're truly pack. It'll burn and break you, but be brave." She nodded towards Buniq, the eldest at 15. "Your palm." Buniq raised her palm, opening it. Kya was quick, drawing the knife across, crimson welling up. A few drops fell to the snow, seeping in. Kya quickly repeated it on Yakone and Nukka, their drops joining Buniq's in the white expanse.

Yakone fell first, burying her face into the snow as the change overtook her body. She felt her back break first, a crippling feeling as a chill crept down her body. Her face stretched, jaw forming itself into a maw. Buniq and Nukka followed, screaming as the pain overwhelmed them.

"Push through," Kya whispered. "You can make it."

Make it they did, as the last bits of the change rushed through them. They shook off the strange magic and stood up, wobbling on four new canid limbs. They barked, tongues lolling from their mouth's, and jumped up and down in the snow.

"They are one with us," Katara called, smiling. Kya moved forward, and smiled.

"Welcome girls. It's great to have you." She smiled and pressed her thumb to each of their foreheads, and a wave of warmth rippled through them. The girls whined, shaking themselves to get rid of the magic that roared through their veins. "They have been marked, mother."

Katara nodded, and undid her hair. She removed her underwear, and the other women follow suit until all were skyclad. "Let us hunt until the sun rises!"

All around Katara, the change rippled through the women. They shed human forms, transforming into wolves. Paws met the snow, and they took off, Kya leading the pack, Buniq, Yakone, and Nukka trailing behind clumsily.

"Merry meet, and merry part." Katara snapped at the air, drool spilling past her morphing maw. Her eyes faded to bright yellow and she pitched forward into the snow. "And merry meet again." She took off into the night, howling as she chased her pack, tail threatening to beat down the moon and stars.


End file.
